My Life's Complications
by XXHotSparklesXX
Summary: Kori Anders is an alien who is pretending to be a human. Richard Grayson is her "aquaintance" who is a masked hero at night. What happens when Kori has feelings for this unknown super hero. Complications, and a lot of them 3
1. Meet Kori

**Ok. so this is a new story one about Kori (Starfire). umm, about my other one, A Hearts Choice...ya, I'm not going to be finishing that one cause I didn't really like the way I wrote it. I might go back and rewrite something to continue it, but I won't have much time since I have school coming up and stuff. Sorry for those who enjoyed that one. But this story is good too so I hope you enjoy ! and btw, It's in Kori's point of view R & R**

**The pairings get a little complicated throughout this story so I can't really say for sure who is with who since I want you guys to read and find out for yourself :P **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the many characters I use...for now ;P**

Everything. Everything that I have endured has come down to this. All I have to do now is go in and that's all. No big deal right? Wrong. My name is Kori Anders. I'm 16 years old and am currently a junior. Yay me. It's been a year since I have been to school and a year since I've been to Gotham City. Last year, while I was a sophomore, my father had some business over at Jump city. So as usual, we had to dump everything and go. Of course, we didn't really move, we only packed a couple things and lived in a condo. We could have lived in a huge mansion if we wanted to, but we decided not to since there was really no point.

You may be wondering what my father does for a living, since we can afford practically anything we want. Well frankly, I don't even know for sure. All I know is that he keeps an alliance between humans and us. Now the reason I said "humans" is because we are not one of them. I am an alien princess form a planet called Tamaran. We-my mother, father, and older sister- are Tamaranians with special powers. Oh, and we can fly, which is also cool. I was born over there, but when my father wanted to make and alliance with the humans, I had gone with him and we have been here ever since. I was only four when I first came here, and have loved it ever since. My mother and sister continue to live over in Tamaran, and I stay here. That's how it's always been.

Back when I was four, I met some great people and have been friends with them ever since. Rachel Roth, my best friend and the only one who knows who I really am, Garfield Logan, her on and off boyfriend, Victor Stone, a very big guy who is like a brother to me, Karen**(don't know her last name)**,victors girlfriend, and Richard Grayson, my worst enemy. Well, we aren't exactly enemies,. I mean we are friends, but everything we do is like a competition. To see who is better at what. Sometimes I have to let him win because I am much stronger than a human. But not only are we friends and enemies, there seems to be something stronger that's in this. I mean we flirt with each other. And the flirting gets pretty sweet and intimate. People often mistake us for lovers. I wouldn't be too surprised if we become lovers, but I don't know how to find out about how he feels. Even so, I haven't seen him for a whole year. He probably has a girlfriend, or two. Wouldn't be surprised since he is the biggest playboy in the whole world. But in just a few seconds, I will be reunited with my friends...and him. Right beyond this door is my new year after coming back. It's a little scary and I'm afraid of what everyone will say, but even so. I'm happy to be back. I reach for the door knob, turn it, and walk into what feels like I'm walking into the future. Here...goes...nothing!


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey guys, it's been a while!

I'm sorry but I don't think I'm going to continue with my two stories **My Life's Complications** and **Heats Choice**. I've been going through some serious writer's block right now and so much stuff has been happening that I forgot where I was going with these stories so unfortunately, I'm done. But don't worry I came up with a new plot for a whole new story...the thing is I'm not too sure about the pairings yet. So if you want to **send me a message or post a review** on what you would like then don't hesitate!

Pairings I was thinking of:

**Raven x Red X**

**Raven x Robin/Nightwing**

**Starfire x Robin/ Nightwing**

**Jinx x Wally **

**Other**

Once again, I'm greatly sorry to those who really liked those stories! :/

**So, send me some messages or reviews telling me what ya'll think!**


	3. AN again

**AUTHORS NOTE... again**

Hey guys! Again!

I **love** the feedback that I've been getting from all of you! Thank you so much to those who really like my stories! I just recently re-read my story **My Life's Complications** and I have decided to continue it. I hadn't realized that I liked it so much... so... probably tonight I'm going to have a war with some pencil and paper and seriously try and get this one going. As for the new story I have in my head right now, I'm going to wait like a week and check out all the reviews and see which pairings have the most votes**. If you have any ideas or suggestions that you want added to my story, then don't hesitate to tell me!** I love feedback and criticism and I love listening, or in this case reading, what ideas you all have in mind.

Special note to **Whisper dark rose** who sent me a review on A Hearts Choice:

If you're still out there, I like your idea, if you want to send me your ideas I'm sure I can work out something for a new story :)

**Ok so that's it! Thank you again!**


	4. Meet Richard

**(A/N) Hey guys! wow, it's been a while! :DDD So here is the next chap of My Life's Complications. I'm just randomly typing right now so if something doesn't make sense...too bad for you! haha, being the author is awesome XD **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans...but I'm planning on teaming up with Batman and steal the rights...shhhhhh... don't tell anyone ;P

_**LAST CHAPTER**__: __**Meet Kori**_

_I reach for the door knob, turn it, and walk into what feels like I'm walking into the future. Here...goes...nothing!_

**Chapter 2: ****Meet Richard**

I sit in class, zoned out as usual. Mr. Light has been droning on and on about some weird assignment that we have to do and how he's going to be choosing our partners. As if anyone really cares.

My name is Richard Grayson. But everyone calls me Dick. I'm not your ordinary average teenage guy. I'm the notorious Nightwing, partner to Batman, who just so happens to be my adoptive father, Bruce Wayne. I'm a pretty chill guy for the most part, and not to mention a charmer to the ladies. Some people call me a playboy, but I've recently changed... sort of. I still have girls hanging around me, who can blame them? I have yet to wait for that perfect girl to stay by my side forever. Rachel, my best friend, says, and I quote, "One day you're going to fall in love with someone so bad that you'll drown in it". As if I would.

I hear Mr. Light talk about some new student. Whatever. I turn my attention to the door, which was slowly opening. My eyes widen in shock.

"Everyone", Mr. Light explains," May I introduce our new addition to our class, Miss Kori Anders".

Kori looks up. I gasp. She smiles at everyone.

"Hi, I'm Kori" she says. I hold on to the sides of my desk for dear life.

Kori used to go here, Gotham high, two years ago. Our relationship? Well I guess I can say we are friends. But not entirely. We fight, a lot, and bicker, always trying to see who the best is. I would always flirt with her, since I kind of had a little crush on her, but I know for a fact she'd never like me back, for she hated me. At least, acted like she hated me. But still, to think she's here, in my class, right in front of me. Rachel's voice creeps into the back of my head. No way in hell am I going to let Rachel know about my little crush. She'd go on a rant about it. Looks like it's going to be a_ long_ year.

**(A/N) Well that's that. I thought I should give you a little idea of what Richard is like. I know it's short but I promise next one will be much longer! So, what do you think? R&R Please!n Next Chapter: Reunited**


End file.
